Zerbrochen
by Lady Arcorna
Summary: Nagi's past, but with a twist. This explains how and why he got his powers ...


Zerbrochen  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to project Weiß, not me. The OC's however do.  
  
A/N: Mmm ... 'Zerbrochen' means 'broken'. I'm a native German speaker so I'm going to use the one and only spelling for Schu's name: Schuldig and there will be probably some German in here, but there will also be translations, so don't worry. Now on with the show and keep in mind that this is only my personal attempt to explain some things about Nagi.  
  
Warnings: Language, abuse and probably Yaoi later on. Don't like, don't read.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Fuck!" Naoe Sae kept muttering English, Japanese and other curses to herself. The bathroom, especially the shower, was wet and so it had only been a matter of time for her to fall. Her bruised limbs –Sae constantly got involved in small accidents- didn't matter much to her nor to her son, Nagi, but to her 'customers' it mattered a lot.  
  
Sae was selling her body to anyone willing to pay. She also delivered drugs to people, but just because she needed the extra money. She wasn't addicted to anything, but nicotine and she didn't want that to change. Ever.  
  
"I'm sowwie, mommy." Nagi put his thumb back into his mouth and kept sucking it.  
  
"It's okay. It's not your fault, baby." Sae forced herself to smile for her son, got up and started applying make-up to her face.  
  
Nagi was only three years old, but he knew that his mother was a very unhappy person. The way she was looking at her reflection in the mirror spoke for itself. She hated herself, hated what she was doing to survive. He knew she was doing it for him. She could have given up if it hadn't been for him and he felt guilty.  
  
When she had finished the young woman turned around to Nagi and smiled.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Pretty, mommy!" he exclaimed and ran over to hug her.  
  
Sae laughed and picked him up. "Good little boys mustn't lie, baby."  
  
"But it's true! You're sooo pretty, mommy."  
  
On the one hand he said it because it was what she wanted to hear and on the other hand it was true. To him she **was** the most beautiful woman in the world. Sae cupped his chin with her hand and looked into his dark blue eyes. The boy stared back into his mother's grey ones. They fascinated him. All around them were black and warm, brown eyes, but they were different. They had always been. But it would take a long time before the young boy would find out **why** they were so different.  
  
„All right, baby. I'm going out now. If you need anything, just go over to Asuka's."  
  
Asuka was their neighbour and Nagi loved her. She was absolutely crazy with her blonde hair (she bleached it herself) and her blue contacts, but most of all he loved that she gave him food. His mommy was too busy to take care of that, but since Asuka was there it was all right. Sae kissed his cheek, took her purse, walked out, closed the door and – never came back.  
  
Nagi kept waiting for quite a long time. Asuka found him three days after his mother had left him behind. They never found out what had happened to Sae.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Asuka, I want that freaky child to leave!"  
  
"He's not freaky, Koji. Besides that I promised Sae I would take care of him if ... well ... you know."  
  
"She was just a whore, Asuka. You're beyond that!"  
  
Koji was Asuka's new boyfriend. He was rich and he had helped her to get a well paid job so she could get out of the slums. She was in love with him and Nagi was afraid that she would want him to leave one day, too. One year had passed after his mommy had left him and he still didn't know why. Yes, he had always been different, but so was his mother. Whenever they were sad, angry, tired or excited ... weird things happened. Books would fall from their shelves, glass break and generally their was a lot confusion.  
  
After his mother had left him Nagi had constantly been sad or angry and so it happened even more than usually. Asuka didn't worry about it. She kept telling Koji –and herself- that these were simply temper fits that caused the child to destroy everything he could get his fingers on, but somewhere, deep down she knew she was wrong.  
  
"Look, I know you loved this Sae-girl a lot, but she certainly didn't expect you to dedicate your life to that boy."  
  
"Probably not." Asuka sighed. "If ... if it doesn't stop in a month or so, we'll give him away."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They didn't know that Nagi had been sitting in front of the bedroom door. They didn't know that all of this was tearing his soul apart. No, they couldn't know and yet they had hurt the child, hurt him too much.  
  
Silently he walked over to his own room and curled up under his blanket, trying to sleep. He couldn't. Koji's and Asuka's words kept re-playing in his mind all over again. First his mommy had left him and now Asuka ... Why did nobody love him? He hadn't done anything! He didn't deserve that.  
  
He so desperately tried to regain his composure, to not break anything and make matters worse, but to no avail. His powers couldn't be controlled, not by him, anyway and the young boy felt the need to hurt someone, to make someone pay for everything that had happened to him so far, for the very first time in his life.  
  
Nagi got up again and walked towards the door, an invisible wind ruffling his hair and his face expressionless.  
  
Koji would be the first to pay ...  
  
A/N: Mmm, what do you think? Good, bad, indifferent? Tell me! 


End file.
